FETISH
by aokuro
Summary: oneshot, gaara's turn...
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Dani:** Salahkah aku bila menaruhnya di genre romance?! O.O

**FETISH © Dani**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

1ST fetish: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto mengecupnya, membelainya, menemaninya tidur. Hatinya sangat tenang dan damai saat berada di dekatnya. Oleh karena itu, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Naruto tertawa bersamanya, bermain, melakukan segala kegiatan bersama. Andaikan tak ada dia, Naruto pasti bersedih, atau malah mati—mati karena tidak dapat hidup tanpanya.

"Usuratonkachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Sasuke kaget saat Naruto melakukan hal demikian, mengecupinya berkali-kali, penuh rasa sayang... tidak, lebih tepatnya rasa cinta.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya melakukan kegiatannya. Kemudian dia menghentikan ciumannya yang 'panas' itu dan berbicara pada temannya itu, "Apa, Teme? Ini tuh ramen cup special and limited edition, tahu!" protesnya.

"Kalau kau ciumi tanpa kau makan nanti kadaluarsa, tahu!" kata Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja! Ini limited edition! Sayang kalau dimakan!" ucapnya sambil kembali melancarkan serangan ciuman 'panas'-nya pada cup ramen di tangannya.

**Finnie**

**Dani:** Benar-benar fetish! Gaje! Review, please? XD


	2. Nara Shikamaru

**Dani:** Untuk Faria-nee yang request Shikamaru, berbahagialah XD *dicekokin air jamban*

**FETISH © Dani**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

2nd fetish: Nara Shikamaru

Andai saja dia tidak berlari bila melihat Shikamaru. Mungkin saja dia malu... Tapi bagaimana lagi? Shikamaru amat menyukainya... yah, semenjak pandangan pertama.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kerap kali mengejarnya, tapi dia selalu kabur... Mungkin saja dia malu... atau dia tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru? Tapi berlari sejauh apapun, Shikamaru tetap mengejarnya. Hingga keujung dunia pun... karena cintanya yang sedalam samudra dan setinggi langit di angkasa itu.

Kerap kali Shikamaru membawakannya bunga segar dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Tapi... tak pernah tersampaikan padanya. Dan sampai akhirnya angin membawa kelopak bunga itu berterbangan, dan menyentuh sang pujaan hati.

Tiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, Shikamaru kerap kali memikirkan dirinya. Dan ketika Shikamaru bertemu dengannya... dia kembali mengejarnya...

"Woy! Shikamaru! Berhenti mengejar awan!!" teriak Chouji pada Shikamaru.

**Finnie**

**Dani:** G-I-L-A adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kejiwaan /coret/Shikamaru/coret/ saya kali ini. Review, please? XD


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

**Dani:** Otanjoubi omedetto, Saskay!! XD

**FETISH © Dani**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

3rd fetish: Uchiha Sasuke

"Sasuke~," Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya. Namun tangan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu masih saja menyentuhnya penuh perasaan.

"Sas..." ucap Naruto lagi, berusaha menghindari pemuda itu.

"Hn," dan dengan santainya pemuda Uchiha itu mendekatinya lagi.

"Sasukee!!!" Naruto mencoba untuk kabur, tapi entah kenapa badannya terasa sangat berat pada saat itu. Sasuke masih tetap mengejarnya dan menangkapnya.

"Percuma kau kabur. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan mengikutimu manis~," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi _deadpan_.

"TEME!!" Pemuda pirang itu langsung menonjok temannya yang berambut hitam itu hingga terlempar 5 meter dan terjungkal ke tanah.

"Udah gue duga, nyesel gue pake kostum tomat pas halloween!" teriak Naruto frustrasi.

**Finnie**

**Dani:** Gak jelas. (;-.-) PS: badan Naruto terasa berat karena pakai kostum buah tomat. XD Rnr?


	4. Hyuuga Neji

**Dani:** Satu ini pesenan Dilia melalui multiply, maaf kalau agak nggak sesuai sama request yaa. XD

**FETISH © Dani**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

4th fetish: Hyuuga Neji

Setiap waktu, jika ada kesempatan—dan anehnya dia selalu sempat di setiap saat—Neji akan bertemu dengannya. Neji akan selalu tersenyum padanya saat mereka bertemu tatap, dengan senyum bagaikan seorang anak gadis yang terkena anak panah cupid.

Tiap malam sebelum tidur, saat terbangun, dan sebelum bepergian, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan senyum atau untuknya.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah berhenti melontarkan pujian-pujian yang memuatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Neji selalu kagum dan bangga terhadapnya. Kadang dia pun mengomentari penampilannya yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

Dan kali ini Neji sempat bertemu dengannya lagi dan menyapanya.

"Hai, keren," ucapnya di depan cermin yang ada di depan sebuah toko.

**Finnie**

**Dani:** Aduh, saya webe... T_T Aneh? Gak aneh? Review, please?


	5. Sabaku no Gaara

**Dani:** Saya datang untuk menjilat ludah saya sendiri :)) Fic ini adalah hasil dari terror AnnZie-chan Einsteinette lewat PM.

**FETISH © Dani**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

5th fetish: Sabaku no Gaara

Gaara jadi tertawa geli ketika mengingatnya. Tentu saja dia tertawa geli saat tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

Dia sangat mencintainya, 'dia' sangat indah dan menawan. Gaara sangat ingin sekali untuk menciumnya, namun apa daya bibir tidak sampai.

Tiap siang malam, Gaara selalu membersihkannya dengan kapas yang sangat lembut dan berkualitas tinggi agar dia tidak terluka.

Dan fantasinya itu selalu saja dibunuh kakaknya saat Temari berteriak.

"Gaara!! Berhenti ngusap-ngusap jidatmu dengan kapas kecantikan kakak!"

**Finnie**

**Dani:** Lol. Fail. Review fic-fic saya yang lain dong! :P


End file.
